Tyrion Lennister
Tyrion Lennister ist eine der Hauptfiguren in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Peter Dinklage gespielt und taucht direkt in der ersten Folge der Serie auf. Er erhielt einen Emmy als bester Nebendarsteller der Serie. Tyrion ist der jüngste Sohn von Lord Tywin Lennister und der jüngere Bruder von Jaime und Cersei Lennister. Er ist kleinwüchsig, wodurch er Problemen ausgesetzt ist, die jedoch durch seine hohe soziale Stellung und den Reichtum und die Macht seiner Familie abgeschwächt werden. Er hat kein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater und verbringt viel Zeit in Königsmund, um keinen Kontakt zu diesem haben zu müssen. Tyrion kommt gut mit Jaime klar, mit Cersei jedoch weniger. Er hat eine Schwäche für Prostituierte und Trinkgelage, ist jedoch auch gebildet, intelligent und gerissen. Er hat ein weiches Herz gegenüber Krüppeln, Bastarden und Zerbrochnen. Tyrion wurde schon als Kind und Heranwachsender von seiner Familie mit Ausnahme Jaimes verachtet. Besonders eingeprägt hat sich ihm sein erstes Verhältnis zu einer Frau und die Reaktion seiner Familie darauf. Im Alter von sechzehn Jahren hatte sein Bruder gemeinsam mit ihm eine junge Frau vor zwei Verfolgern gerettet. Während sein Bruder die Übeltäter verfolgte, verbrachte Tyrion die Nacht mit dem Mädchen in einem Wirtshaus. Kurze Zeit später heiratete er sie. Als sein Vater das bemerkte, befahl er Jaime, Tyrion zu erzählen, dass die junge Frau in Wirklichkeit eine Prostituierte gewesen sei. Das Zusammentreffen hätte Jaime arrangiert. Tywin übergab das Mädchen den Wachen und für jeden Mann, dem sie ihre Dienste erwies, erhielt sie ein Silberstück. Tyrion ist zutiefst verletzt, beschämt und gedemütigt. Im Laufe der späteren Jahre stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass auch diese Geschichte nicht ganz der Wahrheit enstpricht. Staffel 1 Zeit im Norden Nach dem er mit der Königlichen Familie in Winterfell an wo er sich mit ein paar weiblichen Bewohner vertraut macht. Er wird von Jaime dazu gebracht bei dem Fest auf Winterfell dabei zu sein. Auf diesem Fest trifft er Jon und redet ihm zu. Nach dem Fest nach dem Bran vom Turm gestoßen wurde redet er auf Joffrey bei den Starks sein Mitleid zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Als der Königlichen Tross mit Ned Stark und Jon Schnee weiter zieht folgt er Jon und Benjen Stark zur Mauer. Hier erfährt Tyrion von den Misständen an der Mauer nach dem der hier verweilt ist zieht er in wieder gen Süden über Winterfell wobei er den Starks nochmal einen Besuch abstattet und Bran eine Stattelkonstuktion hinterließ. Danach reist er auf dem Königsweg und verweilt in einem Gasthaus. thumb Zeit der Entführung Im einem Gasthaus am Königsweg triff Tyrion auf Lady Stark welche ihmthumb nach dem versuchten Mord an Bran beschuligt. Sie bring ihn über die Mondberge zum Bluttor vor welchem sie von Wilden angegriffen werden. Auf Hohenehr soll Tyrion gerichtet werden, wird jedoch in die Himmelszellen gesperrt. Nachdem er nach einigen Versuchen Mord endlich dazu gebracht hatte ihn vor Lysa Arryn vorsprechten zulassen verhöhnt er sich in der er ihr alle seine Sünden gesteht. Lysa ist dadurch nur gereizt und wir von Tyrion zu einem Schiedspruch mit dem Schwert verleitet. Bronn tötet Ser Vardis, welcher für Lysa kämpfte, und reist mit Tyrion ab. Befreiung in den Krieg Auf der Bergstraße vor dem Bluttor werden Bronn und Tyrion von Felsenkrähen überfallen. Tyrion schafft es aber die Felsenkrähen für sich zu gewinnen die die anderen Stämme dazu bringen Tyrion zu folgen. Dieser zieht mit den neuen Verbündeten in Richtung Süden zu Tywins Heer. Dort angekommen soll er den Befehl über seine Wilden übernehmen und die Südflanke von Tywins Heer hallten. Ihn der Nacht vor er Schlacht trifft er Shae die von Bronn zu ihm geführt wird. Am Tag der Schlacht hält Tyrions Truppe die Südflanke wider erwarten. Danach wird Tyrion von seinem Vater beauftragt als Hand des Königs, Joffrey Baratheon, zu fungieren. Ihm wurde allerdings ausdrücklich untersagt Shae mit nach Königsmund zu nehmen. Staffel 2 Tyrion kommt zum Namenstag von Joffrey nach Königsmund und setzt ihn kurz davon in Kenntnis das er nun seine Hand ist. Cersei ist brüskiert das Tyrion die neue Hand ist. Er will ein sehen wer von seinem Beratern vertrauenswürdig ist und bereitet drei verschieden Verträge vor, welche alle Cersei verletzen würden. Nach dem sich Pycelle als nicht vertauenswürdig erwies stecket er ihn in die Schwarzen Zellen des Bergfriedes, und bereitete alles für die Abfahrt von Myrcella nach Dorne vor wo sie Prinz Tristan Martell heiraten wird. In des macht er Janos Slynt ein Angebot welches er nicht ablehen kann und setzt Bronn als Kommandant der Goldröcke ein. Bei der Abfahrt von Myrcella nach Dorne fängt der Mob an zu rebellieren und greift ihn und die Gesandschaft an, ihm fällt als erster auf das Sansa nicht mehr bei der Gruppe ist und schickt den Hund sie zu suchen. Danach beginnt er die Verteidigung der Stadt zu mobilisieren und lasst sich die Vorräte der Pyromantiker zeigen (und lässt eine Kette von dem Schmieden herstellen die den Schwarzwasser überspannen soll.(es kann sein das das nur im buch vor kommt und ich gerade was durch einander bringe,)) Um Shae in seiner Nähe zu haben lässt er sie zu Sansa Zofe machen. Als Stannis mit der Belagerung von Königsmund begingt heißt Tyrion, Stanis mit einem mit Seefeuer beladenem Brander willkommen. Dieser zerstört viele von Stannis Schiffen und bricht die Moral von vielen Soldaten nach dem Stannis jedoch angreift und die Vorhut vom Hund niedergeschlagen zurück in die Burg kommt führt Tyrion die Männer zum Ausfall gegen Stannis. Nachdem die Truppen von Tywin ankomme greift Ser Mandon Moore ihn an und verletzt ihn schwer der Ritter wird von seinem Knappen Podrick getötet. ''Achtung hier wurde noch nicht weiterverfilmt, lesen auf eigenen Gefahr!! '''Tyrion' wird bezichtigt seinen Neffen Joffrey bei seiner Hochzeit ermordet zu haben. Nach einem gerichtlichen Kampf zwischen dem Berg und der roten Viper der sich zum schlechten wendete wurde der Gnom verurteilt. Jaime ''jedoch verhilft ihn zur Flucht. Bevor Tyrion flüchtet ermordet er seine Vater Lord Tywin. Tyrion wurde mit einem kleinen Schiff nach Pentos, zu einem ehemaligen Freund von Varys gebracht. Der Gnom wurde auf Anweisung des ''mürrischen Kapitäns des kleines Bootes während der Fahrt nicht aus seiner winzigen Kabine gelassen. Der Gnom''verbringt seine Schiffahrt mit mehreren Fässern Wein. Angekommen in Pentos wird ''Tyrion großzügig versorgt. Sein Gastwirt Magister Illyrio hatte sich für Königin Daenerys Targaeryn erklärt. Gemeinsam sind sie nun auf den Weg zu Daenerys um sie zu treffen. Später soll Tyrion in der großen Stadt Andalos mit einer großen Flotte'auf Königin Daenerys und ihre Streitmacht warten und sie anschließend über See nach Westeros bringen. Doch zuerst trifft sich Tyrion mit dem Sohn des Greifen der sich mit ihm auf den Weg zu ''Königin Daenerys''macht. Als ''Die Scheue Maid, das Schiff das Tyrion den Sohn des Greifen (in Wirklichkeit: Prinz Aegon) und Greif (In Wirklichkeit: '''Jon Connington) zu Königin Daenerys ''bringen soll, von Steinmenschen angegriffen wird, verteidigt Tyrion den Sohn des Greifen gegen einen der Steinmeschen, mit einer Fackel. Der wilde Angreifer, jedoch entreißt Tyrion die Fackel. ''Der Zwerg, lässt sich nicht entmutigen und schubst den Steinmensch über Bord. Als der Steinmensch über Deck fliegt, 'reißt'er Tyrion mit und beide sinken in die Tiefe. Der Greif fischt Tyrion aus der Gram. Der Zwerg verbringt seine Zeit oftmals damit, mit dem Greif ''Cyvasse zu spielen, wobei er dem ''vergessenen Prinz mit Rat zur Seite steht. Tyrion, der junge und der alte Greif, sowie deren Begleiter gehen bei einer kleinen Stadt an Land, um die neusten Neueigkeiten über Königin Daenerys in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ein Begleiter von Prinz Aegon erkundet mit Tyrion die Stadt. Als sie an einem Bordell vorbeikommen kann der Zwerg nicht nein sagen. Gerade als Tyrion das Bordell wieder verlassen will, wird er von einem Ritter gefangen genommen, der sich als Ser Jorah Mormont herausstellt. Ser Jorah, will ihn an die Königin ausliefern. Tyrion denkt seine Schwester gemeint, Mormont meint jedoch Daenerys, wie sich später herausstellt. Bald darauf ist Tyrion schon wieder auf einen Schiff zu Königin Daenerys, diesmal mit Ser Jorah Mormont, dem ehemaligen Ritter der Königsgarde Daenerys. Allerdings verstehen sich die beiden nicht so wirklich gut und können es nicht erwarten in Meereen anzulegen. Außerdem hat der Zwerg eine Zwergin kennengelernt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel